1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flossing devices and more particularly pertains to a new flossing device for holding floss to floss teeth with.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flossing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, flossing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,797; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,744; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,759; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,207; U.S. Pat. No. 401,701; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,853.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flossing device. The inventive device includes an arm. The arm has a middle portion, a distal portion and a proximal portion. The arm has a top side and a bottom side. A straight head portion comprises a base portion and two legs integrally coupled to and extending away from the base portion. The base portion is integrally coupled to a free end of the distal portion. The straight head portion has a pair of outer peripheral edges. Each of the outer peripheral edges has an elongate slot therein. A securing means for releasably secures floss in the slots of the straight head portion.
In these respects, the flossing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding floss to floss teeth with.